freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Gibbering Mouther
=Gibbering Mouther= Medium Hit Dice: 4d8+24 (42 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 10 ft. (2 squares), swim 20 ft. Armor Class: 19 (+1 Dex, +8 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+3 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1) or spittle +4 ranged touch (1d4 acid plus blindness) Full Attack: 6 bites +4 melee (1) and spittle +4 ranged touch (1d4 acid plus blindness) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Gibbering, spittle, improved grab, blood drain, engulf, ground manipulation Special Qualities: Amorphous, damage reduction 5/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +7, Ref +4, Will +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 13, Con 22, Int 4, Wis 13, Cha 13 Skills: Listen +4, Spot +9, Swim +8 Feats: Lightning Reflexes, Weapon Finesse Environment: Underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 5-12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - Description A gibbering mouther is a horrible creature seemingly drawn from a lunatic’s nightmares. Although not evil, it thirsts after bodily fluids and seems to prefer the blood of intelligent creatures. A gibbering mouther is about 3 feet across and 3 to 4 feet high. It weighs about 200 pounds. Gibbering mouthers can speak Common, but seldom say anything other than gibberish. Combat A gibbering mouther attacks by shooting out strings of protoplasmic flesh, each ending in one or more eyes and a mouth that bites at the enemy. A mouther can send out a total of six such members in any round. Gibbering (Su) As soon as a mouther spots something edible, it begins a constant gibbering as a free action. All creatures (other than mouthers) within a 60-foot spread must succeed on a DC 13 Will save or be affected as though by a confusion spell for 1d2 rounds. This is a sonic mind-affecting compulsion effect. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by the same gibbering mouther’s gibbering for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spittle (Ex) As a free action every round, a gibbering mouther fires a stream of spittle at one opponent within 30 feet. The mouther makes a ranged touch attack; if it hits, it deals 1d4 points of acid damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 18 Fortitude save or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. Eyeless creatures are immune to the blinding effect, but are still subject to the acid damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a gibbering mouther must hit with a bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Blood Drain (Ex) On a successful grapple check after grabbing, that mouth attaches to the opponent. It automatically deals bite damage and drains blood, dealing 1 point of Constitution damage each round. A mouth can be ripped off (dealing 1 point of damage) with a DC 12 Strength check or severed by a successful sunder attempt (the mouth has 2 hit points). A severed mouth continues to bite and drain blood for 1d4 rounds after such an attack. A creature whose Constitution is reduced to 0 is killed. Engulf (Ex) A gibbering mouther can try to engulf a Medium or smaller opponent grabbed by three or more mouths. The opponent must succeed on a DC 14 Reflex save or fall and be engulfed. In the next round, the mouther makes twelve bite attacks instead of six (each with a +4 attack bonus). An engulfed creature cannot attack the mouther from within. The previously attached mouths are now free to attack others. The save DC is Strength-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Ground Manipulation (Su) At will, as a standard action, a gibbering mouther can cause stone and earth in all adjacent squares to become a morass akin to quicksand. Softening earth, sand, or the like takes 1 round, while stone takes 2 rounds. Anyone other than the mouther in that area must take a move-equivalent action to avoid becoming mired (treat as being pinned). Amorphous (Ex) A gibbering mouther is not subject to critical hits. It cannot be flanked. Skills Thanks to their multiple eyes, gibbering mouthers have a +4 racial bonus on Spot checks. A gibbering mouther has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It always can choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line.